


Trophy of War

by Anonymous



Series: Anon no8 [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Multi, Name-Calling, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, bimbofication, cum filling, no minors involved only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Schlatt wins the election and takes Wilbur as his trophy.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Anon no8 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138553
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Trophy of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavencrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavencrown/gifts).



> TW: Read the tags!! My fics only get more and more worse. Definitely not my worse but still, this may be triggering to some.
> 
> This is short, I might expand it later, but it conveys my point.

Wilbur still remembers that cool fall morning. How he had walked with Tommy to the stage, the kid jumping around without a care in the world, excitement and anxiety rushing through the both of them. Wilbur had tucked his hands in the pockets of his uniform, shivering slightly as a gust of cool air hit him. "I'm so nervous, Wilbur. Jschlatt is going to be there! He betrayed us." Tommy idly hopped around, nervously skipping from foot to foot and kicking at rocks as they approached the stage. 

"I know you haven't known him like I have for long but Schlatt doesn't choose sides, Tom. He wasn't ever on our side." Tommy grumbled, eyes fixed at his feet. "I thought he was at least..." Wilbur chuckled and ruffled the long cury locks of the younger. "Listen, Schlatt isn't our biggest competition by a long shot. If things go to shit just promise me you'll look after Tubs?" Tommy scoffed and turned away from Wilbur all dramatically. "What? Tubbo doesn't need looking after. He is not a baby. Wilbur only laughed and gave Tommy a little pat on the shoulder. "Great, proud of you, big man." Wilbur had already started heading ip the hill to the podium, causing Tommy to jolt to action. "Hey! Wait for me!"

That was the last day Wilbur had seen Tommy. It was the last day of Wilburs old life and the beginning on a new era. He remembers as he scrolled through chat, watching as the votes filtered in. He was so confident in himself. He was a good leader, right? The people of L'manburg liked him surely. Wilbur looks back on that day and realizes how naive he was. He remembers the feeling of utter dread as Schlatt stepped forward and started addressing the people of the nation now named Manburg. Wilbur can still remember the way Schlatt had grabbed him by the hips suddenly and pulled him forward, holding him like some prize, some bounty of war he had earned and was now going to show off as he ordered his men to banish Tommy and Tubbo. 

Wilbur was a trophy of war in a sense, he was taken back to the white house and put on display like one. Schlatt had him humiliated in front of the entirety of Manburg and he loved it. Wilbur still remembers the day Schlatt first fingered him open, shoved inside a vibrator, and tied him up for all to see. He hated the way his server mates looked at him with disgust, well he did at first but within a week he got off on the negative attention. They wish they could be treated like him. Then Schlatt started to invite the other members of the server to have at him. It was embarrassing at first, he couldn't look anyone in the eye, but as he was stuffed full by the others and load after load was blown into him he only deteriorated. It woke up a primal side of him he was never aquatinted with before, one that thrived off the public attention, thrived off being filled to the brim and fucked silly. After only a month Schlatt deemed him suitable to take up his new position, office assistant.

He didn’t assist in the traditional way, he was there to look pretty. Dressed up in a nice new suit that clung to his body in all the right places and was cut low in all the places that made Wilbur shudder. He felt dirty wearing that suit, not sure if it was an upgrade or a downgrade from his old uniform. Schlatt’s words and actions always did weird things to him. He loved how commanding he was, how he’d take Wilbur by the face and kiss him without a care of who was around. Wilbur always ended up sat on Schlatt’s desk or on his lap by the end of the day. Schlatt had started to get him used to taking his cock, he’d sit him down on it for hours and watch as Wilbur squirmed, he’d even have full blown meetings with people while Wilbur was sat on his cock, just to humiliate him.

Schlatt had several ways of belittling him, he liked to change things up every once and a while to keep Willbur on his toes. He pushed and pushed Wilbur to his extremes. Everything from overstimulating him for hours to edging. He had stopped acknowledging Wilbur by his name, calling him by simply “Slut” and correcting anyone who calls him otherwise. It was gradual but Wilbur stopped having basic human privileges, his clothes were picked out for him each morning along with a sex toy he’d be allowed to use. He wasn’t allowed to talk about Tommy or Tubbo, wasn’t allowed to know about the steadily growing rebellion against Schlatt, wasn’t allowed to really talk to anyone other than Schlatt, Fundy, and Quackity. It tore Wilbur down, it caused his mind to quickly deteriorate. Wilbur was a genius really, he always seemed to excel at everything he did. Obedience was another thing he learned how to excel at. He was so good at taking orders from Schlatt. He was so good at following rules and sitting down to be such a good boy. He was too good, he didn’t want to think for himself anyways, it was tiring.

Wilbur remembers that night when his subby world was flipped upside down. He sat in the white house’s master bedroom with Schlatt sleeping soundly by his side, strong arms wrapped around him securely, nose pressed to the nape of his neck, cock buried a full eight inches deep inside him. Wilbur was happy, of course he was he’s the happiest when full. His eyes were heavy and he was about to drift off just like his lover when the sound of glass shattering woke the two of them up.

Schlatt was already pulling on some pants and grabbing his gun out from under the bed before Wilbur could even think. Schlatt didn’t spare him a second glance as he ran out the door and all Wilbur could do is stare at the door. He was too afraid to move, he pulled the blankets closer to him, afraid of what nay lay ahead. Wilbur could only hear yelling and gunshots, shuddering every time another shot goes off. He doesn’t even want to think about what is happening. The door knob rattles and Wilbur’s blood runs cold. He retreats further under the covers as light pours into the dark room and a figure rushes to his side. 

“Wilbur?! We’ve been looking for you everywhere, mate!” A surprised voice Wilbur recognizes slightly. He’s shocked and confused, he backs away from the man as he tries to get the covers off of Wilbur’s naked body. “Don’t worry, Wilby. Dad has got you..” Wilbur shook, panic and fear tight in his chest, in a desperate attempt at escape he pushes the man further off of him, hitting him hard in the gut and knocking the wind out of him. He stumbles back a few steps, caught off guard and looking betrayed. 

“My name’s not Wilbur.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of stuff in the works so I thought I might as well make a To Do list! This is the order I want these updates to come out but they are subject to change.
> 
> Space Tentacles Update  
> DNF bimbofication (Bimbo dream won by a landslide)  
> DNN Cowfic (Sapnap cow)  
> Femnoblade update


End file.
